


See Me In A Crown

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, F/F, Girl Direction, Light Angst, Royalty, barely there sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: The night before Louis’ coronation, she can’t sleep.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	See Me In A Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Emma for the beta and Brit-pick.  
> Thank you to Leah for being amazing and helping me pick something to write so I could actually post on my birthday.
> 
> It’s my birthday! I know that I normally post a Shades of Pink story on my birthday, and while technically, I have finished in the universe because I marked the box as complete, I’ve still been slowly writing for it. So this is the first year I haven’t posted a Shades of Pink story in I don’t know how many years. It’s weird for me.

Louis should be asleep.

 _Should_ being the key word.

It is o’dark thirty and she hasn’t slept a wink. 

How can she when tomorrow – _today_ really – is her coronation day?

Fast asleep next to her is Harry. She swears Harry can sleep through _anything_. A natural disaster could be going on and Harry would sleep right through it, bless her. Louis is pretty envious right about now.

It shouldn’t be like this. She’s only just twenty-one years old. But circumstances have made it so that she is being crowned the Queen of England tomorrow. And frankly, she’s scared shitless.

Even though she’s been preparing for this her entire life, Louis feels like she knows _nothing_ about running an entire monarchy. She has help, of course, her mum did, too, but… _But_. 

A sigh escapes her.

Louis reaches up and rubs at her eyes. She pinches the bridge of her nose and lets out a long exhale. 

She can’t do this.

As quietly as she can, Louis slips out of bed. She leaves her sleeping wife behind as she slides her feet into her moose slippers (Harry has the best taste in presents, she thinks) and she slips her dressing gown on over her pyjamas.

The door barely makes a sound behind her as she closes it shut. 

It’s highly likely she’ll get caught wandering the halls this late, but damn, this is _her_ palace now. She makes the rules. Right? Right?

Her personal bodyguard nods at her as she makes her way to the kitchen, figuring a cup of tea wouldn’t go astray. 

She’s grateful that there aren’t any staff around right now. Sometimes she just wants to make her own cup of tea and drink it in peace. 

She sits at the small table off to the side and stirs her spoon as she adds in her milk. 

The night is surprisingly clear, Louis notices, as she looks out of the window. She can see a few stars twinkling in the night sky. She just gazes while she sips her tea, trying not to let her nerves about her coronation ceremony get to her.

“There you are.”

Louis jumps, placing a hand on her chest. “You startled me.”

“Sorry, love.” Harry closes the distance between them, leaning over to kiss Louis softly on the lips. She sits down next to her a moment later, plucking Louis’ cup out of her hands to have a sip. “This tea is good.”

Louis’ lips quirk in a smile. “Thanks, I made it myself.” 

“You always did make the best tea in the palace.”

Harry’s hand falls onto Louis’ thigh, her wedding ring glinting in the dim light of the room. “What’s got you out of bed then?”

“Can’t sleep,” Louis replies.

Harry sets the cup down. “Nerves?”

There’s no point in denying it, so Louis nods. “Yeah,” she says. “I just…” She sighs.

“I get it,” Harry says. She squeezes Louis’ thigh gently. “Jay would be proud, you know.”

Louis nods stiffly. “I know.” 

Her throat feels tight. It’s all too much. She has so much responsibility now. She can’t handle it. What if she messes everything up and the country goes to war? What if the people call for her head? What if–?

“Stop thinking so loudly,” Harry says. She abruptly stands up. “C’mon.”

“What?” Louis asks, blinking. Harry just smiles and takes Louis’ hand in hers. She puts the empty mug into the kitchen sink and leads Louis from the room.

Following Harry’s fast gait in moose slippers is harder than it looks, Louis realises. She hurries along after her wife, wondering where Harry is taking her.

They come to a familiar set of doors and Harry pushes one open, letting it shut rather loudly behind them. Louis sighs. Well, it isn’t as if the staff don’t know she’s awake. So she just goes with it.

“Why are we in the ballroom?” Louis asks. “I’m going to be spending a _lot_ of time in here tomorrow, I don’t fancy spending any _extra_ in here when I don’t have to.”

Harry just gives her a cheeky smile. “Take those god awful slippers off,” she says, letting go of Louis’ hand.

“ _You_ got me these!” Louis protests.

As Harry walks away, she throws a smile over her shoulder. “I know. I have amazing taste.” Her giggles echo off the walls as she crosses over to the stereo set up. 

Louis stays in her spot in the middle of the dance floor as Harry tees up whatever music she has. Moments later, a decidedly _not_ royal appropriate song fills the room. Louis feels a bit silly when she actually blushes.

“Harry, why are you playing our sexy playlist?” Louis asks when Harry is within reach. Harry pulls Louis into her arms.

“So that tomorrow,” Harry starts, dipping her head to kiss along Louis’ throat, “when this ballroom is _filled_ with other people celebrating your coronation, you’ll only remember _this_.” Her teeth nip at Louis’ skin. Enough for Louis to know she was there, but not enough for there to ever be a mark left where anyone could see it. They got that down years ago. Especially when Harry made it known that she likes Louis’ love bites to _last_.

Louis inhales sharply when Harry’s hand covers her breast, her thumb immediately brushing over Louis’ nipple.

Well, this is _certainly_ not how she saw her night going.

Harry’s smile fills her vision for a few moments before she’s kissing Louis hotly. Louis loses herself in it. She lets the familiarity of kissing Harry wash over her. The familiar way Harry’s tongue moves against her own, the way her own body reacts to it.

Her hand tangles in Harry’s hair, keeping her as close as possible.

Just as she’s getting into it, Harry pulls back. And she starts _dancing_. Louis shakes her head with a smile. She takes Harry’s hand and they dance as freely as they want to. Like they did when they were younger and had no cares in the world except making each other laugh. 

Louis almost trips over her discarded slippers, so she kicks them off to the side, and takes Harry back in her arms. Harry’s body moves to the beat of the music, turning Louis in her arms. 

They twirl each other and dance until they’re out of breath. Louis loves the happy, flushed look on Harry’s cheeks. She knows her own are reflecting the same. She hasn’t felt this _free_ in a long time. Not since…

She swallows thickly and does some silly moves with her arms that Harry is immediately mimicking. Even though this is their sexy playlist, they’re making new memories by being as carefree as possible right now. 

With her heart thudding hard in her chest, Louis feels relaxed enough to slow down. Which is good because the song changes and Harry pulls Louis flush against her chest. She lets out a surprised breath, but the look in Harry’s eyes is anything but surprising. She licks her lips, taking in Harry’s pink lips and green, green, green eyes.

They both move at once, kissing each other in the middle of the dance floor like they never would be able to with other people around. Louis runs her hands up Harry’s arms before cupping the back of her neck again, making sure neither of them move. She loses herself in the kiss, in Harry, and in their moment. Everything is wonderful right now.

The kiss breaks. Louis knows that her face is a different kind of flushed now. Harry kisses her once more before turning Louis in her arms, pulling her firmly against her chest. 

Harry’s lips move to the side of Louis’ neck, kissing slowly. Her fingers untie Louis’ robe, pushing it open. Louis’ eyes snap open. She looks at the still closed door, making sure they’re not going to get disturbed. It’s the last thing she wants.

“Alright?” Harry whispers, her lips brushing over the shell of Louis’ ear. 

“Yeah,” Louis replies. “Touch me.”

“As you wish.”

Harry’s hand slides down the front of her pyjama trousers. She cups Louis over her underwear, her hand firm and nowhere near where Louis wants it. She rocks into Harry’s hand and feels Harry’s puff of breath against her neck in response.

A low moan escapes Louis as Harry’s fingers find their way down the front of her knickers. She leans back into Harry’s body, gripping Harry’s free hand where it rests on her hip. She tilts her head back against Harry’s shoulder, breathing heavily as Harry’s fingers part her folds.

The first touch is always electric. And this time is no different.

Louis sees stars when Harry’s finger sinks into her. She rocks her hips forward, seeking more friction that Harry is only too happy to give. She can hear her breathing so clearly over the music. Can feel nothing but Harry’s touch – her lips against the pulse point on Louis’ neck, her fingers teasing her between her thighs.

When Louis comes, she sees galaxies. Her body trembles in Harry’s embrace. Her breathing is as fast as if she had run a mile, which isn’t very princess-like to do.

 _Queen_ her mind supplies.

She tries not to stay on that thought for too long.

“C’mon,” Harry whispers, her lips grazing the side of Louis’ neck again. “Let’s go to bed.”

Louis nods dumbly. She locates her slippers while Harry turns off the music. She takes Harry’s hand in her own and they head back to their bedroom, giggling into each other’s shoulders when they pass their security team.

~*~

The ceremony itself is simple enough.

The outfit Louis has to wear, however, is _very_ uncomfortable. The cape is heavy, but the crown that is awaiting her is probably going to be heavier.

Later, she will have to sit for her first official portrait as the Queen of England. And then she’ll have to sit for another with Harry by her side. 

But right now, the entire country is tuned in for this moment.

She isn’t the youngest reigning monarch, not by a long shot, but she’s their first lesbian. And there is a lot of pressure on her. Her mum was the best queen their country had ever seen. 

And now they’ve got Louis.

She isn’t her mum. She doesn’t have the same spirit her mum does… did. Sure Louis doesn’t know how to bite her tongue when she’s meant to – just like her mum never did. But no one could command a room like Jay could.

And now Louis is the one who they’re all going to turn to – the one they’re going to compare with the late Queen Jay.

The heaviness is back in Louis’ chest. She swallows thickly and seeks Harry out in the crowd. 

It’s easy to spot Harry – she looks as gorgeous as always. The best dressed royal in all of history. If Louis had her way, she’d wear a tracksuit to every single royal event. And probably the moose slippers, too.

Just thinking of those slippers makes her think of the silly fun she and Harry had the night before, and the tightness in Louis’ chest eases just a little bit.

Whatever happens, she will always have Harry.

And she can live with that.

The crown is placed on Louis’ head and she turns to face the room full of people here to witness her coronation ceremony. Nerves tingle in her belly. Her sisters are by her side, all looking at her with love on their faces. She can do this for them. She can do this for all of them.

Louis holds her head up high. She catches “Queen Louis of the United Kingdom” and that’s it.

It’s official now – she’s the Queen of England. (And of the entire United Kingdom, but she’s trying not to focus too much on _that_ aspect right now.)

She catches Harry’s gaze again, and smiles when Harry blatantly winks at her. She can’t help but smile back, warmth filling her where the nerves just were. 

They’re going to rule at this royalty thing.

**Author's Note:**

> hi again. if you've got this far, i hope you enjoyed this fic. ♥  
> please leave me a comment if you liked it. i love comments so very much a lot. ♥  
> criticism, constructive or not, is not welcome.
> 
> rebloggable post on my [tumblr](https://star55.tumblr.com/post/614523140097359872)


End file.
